fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 May 2017
18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Hello 18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: L( 18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :( 18:45:02 CHAT Joeyone3: hi 18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Hello joey 18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Have you met my bot yet? 18:45:02 CHAT Joeyone3: yes 18:45:02 CHAT Joeyone3: froggerbot 18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Im gonna bring him here 18:45:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hold on 18:45:02 CBOT Frogger bot: Frogger bot v1.9 is online! 18:45:10 CHAT Joeyone3: hi frogger bot 18:45:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !hi 18:45:30 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Cadethefrogger! 18:45:35 CHAT Joeyone3: !hi 18:45:35 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Joeyone3! 18:45:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !seen nekupe 18:45:37 CBOT Frogger bot: Cadethefrogger: I last saw Nekupe 5 days, 5 minutes, and 31 seconds ago. 18:45:45 CHAT Joeyone3: !seen Jmurphy 18:45:45 CBOT Frogger bot: I have not seen Jmurphy. Did you mean Nekupe? 18:45:53 CHAT Cadethefrogger: joey 18:45:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: pls 18:45:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: dont 18:46:01 CHAT Joeyone3: k sorry 18:46:12 JOIN Foxythepirate17 has joined the chat. 18:46:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hi foxy 18:46:27 CHAT Foxythepirate17: CADE 18:46:35 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Yes? 18:46:38 CHAT Joeyone3: ? 18:46:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Is there a problem? 18:46:51 CHAT Cadethefrogger: or are you excited 18:46:56 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Wait, hold on. 18:47:45 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Okay yeah, Ballora's CN Jumpscare is broken. 18:47:52 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 0_0 18:47:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: You mean, 18:48:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the gif broke? 18:48:08 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Yee 18:48:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Crud. 18:48:14 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Look at her arm. 18:48:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: alright 18:48:53 CHAT Joeyone3: yeah i see it 18:48:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: nothing seems wrong 18:48:59 CHAT Joeyone3: i dont know how to fix it though 18:49:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: where 18:49:08 CHAT Foxythepirate17: http://fnaf-sister-location.wikia.com/wiki/Ballora 18:49:09 CHAT Joeyone3: look at the bottom right corner 18:49:17 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o w8 wot 18:49:27 CHAT Foxythepirate17: The first frame stays there in the CN Jumpscare gif. 18:50:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: yea 18:50:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: thats wwierd 18:50:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !seen KingAlex105X 18:50:24 CBOT Frogger bot: I have not seen KingAlex105X. Sorry. 18:50:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: DANGIT 18:50:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !seen HackerMaster21 18:50:36 CBOT Frogger bot: Cadethefrogger: I last saw HackerMaster21 4 days, 23 hours, 42 minutes, and 20 seconds ago. 18:50:42 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ih right, 18:50:52 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Happened to Decibat also. 18:50:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: frogger bot has not been in the chat for a little 18:51:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: decibat? 18:51:16 CHAT Foxythepirate17: I noticed Alex commented on it. XD 18:51:21 CHAT Joeyone3: !seen decibat 18:51:21 CBOT Frogger bot: I have not seen Decibat. Did you mean Nekupe? 18:51:32 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Undertale Yellow wiki bruh. 18:51:35 CHAT Cadethefrogger: whos decibat? 18:52:15 CHAT Foxythepirate17: http://undertaleyellow.wikia.com/wiki/Decibat 18:52:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: oh 18:52:56 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Alex commented lmao. 18:52:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i dont do undertail 18:53:01 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :\ 18:53:23 CHAT Joeyone3: *undertALE 18:53:33 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Cade, you using Mobile? 18:53:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: No. 18:53:50 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Looks like you got Autocorrect'ed. 18:54:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: no 18:54:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: thats how much I dont do undertail 18:54:10 CHAT Foxythepirate17: or does that mean Undertale and Tattletail? 18:54:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I dont know how to spell it 18:54:17 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Oh 18:54:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :\ 18:54:40 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !note 18:54:40 CBOT Frogger bot: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 18:54:59 CHAT Foxythepirate17: xD' 18:55:13 CHAT Foxythepirate17: I love bots, yet some are assholes. 18:55:22 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Like nightbot. 18:55:28 CHAT Joeyone3: like the miiverse admins? 18:55:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !block all 18:55:47 CBOT Frogger bot: Cadethefrogger: 18:55:47 CBOT Frogger bot: 18:56:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wanna know whats funny about doing !block all? 18:56:09 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the only way it would block you 18:56:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: is if you user name is all XD 18:56:31 JOIN HackerMaster21 has joined the chat. 18:56:31 CBOT Frogger bot: Ah! HackerMaster21! Cadethefrogger wanted me to tell you: he is a good friend. 18:56:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: XD 18:56:45 CHAT Foxythepirate17: gud 4 u 18:56:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Sup hacker 18:56:47 CHAT Foxythepirate17: XD 18:56:56 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Cade 18:57:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what 18:57:08 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Your MeMe side should activate now. 18:57:10 CHAT HackerMaster21: Hoi 18:57:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ??? 18:57:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What do you mean by that? 18:57:42 CHAT HackerMaster21: just wanted to check in, cya later 18:58:00 CHAT Foxythepirate17: MEME 18:58:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: u leaving? 18:58:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: again? 18:58:31 CHAT Foxythepirate17: rip 18:58:33 CHAT Joeyone3: :/ 18:59:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !tell KingAlex105X that you are not active enough 18:59:07 CBOT Frogger bot: KingAlex105X already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 18:59:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !gettell KingAlex105X 18:59:23 CBOT Frogger bot: on KingAlex105X's inbox: cadethefrogger is hot. 18:59:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: heck yes 18:59:38 CHAT Joeyone3: what 19:00:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !gettell Nekupe 19:00:43 CBOT Frogger bot: Nekupe has no messages pending! 19:00:58 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Touch Screen has saved me yet again. 19:01:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wot 19:01:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !announce 19:01:31 CHAT Foxythepirate17: You know on PC sometimes your Cursor just dissapears. 19:01:38 CHAT Foxythepirate17: disappears* 19:02:09 CHAT Foxythepirate17: Dis-a-pear(s). 19:02:12 CHAT Cadethefrogger: brb 19:08:16 CBOT Frogger bot: !join 19:08:17 CBOT Frogger bot: !in 19:12:05 CBOT Frogger bot: Already up and running! 19:12:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !ping 19:12:37 CBOT Frogger bot: Pong! 19:12:37 CBOT Frogger bot: .041 19:12:39 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !ping 19:12:39 CBOT Frogger bot: Pong! 19:12:40 CBOT Frogger bot: .062 19:12:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !hi 19:12:49 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there Cadethefrogger! 19:12:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !dab 19:12:57 CBOT Frogger bot: /me dabs to Cadethefrogger. 19:16:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !notifications 19:17:00 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !commands 19:17:00 CBOT Frogger bot: You can view my commands here. 19:17:14 CHAT Foxythepirate17: lmao 19:17:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Foxy? 19:17:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hello 19:18:17 CHAT Foxythepirate17: What where you doing? 19:18:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: nothing 19:19:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: so 19:19:34 CHAT Foxythepirate17: ... 19:19:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: Hows it going? 19:28:37 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !logs 19:28:37 CBOT Frogger bot: All logs] - Today] 19:29:51 JOIN CosmicKai227 has joined the chat. 19:29:57 CHAT CosmicKai227: !hi 19:29:57 CBOT Frogger bot: Hello there CosmicKai227! 19:30:12 CHAT CosmicKai227: !block Frogger bot 19:30:12 CBOT Frogger bot: I'm not gonna help you block me. 19:30:23 CHAT CosmicKai227: !block peener 19:30:23 CBOT Frogger bot: 19:30:33 CHAT Cadethefrogger: whos peender? 19:30:47 CHAT CosmicKai227: idk 19:30:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: peener* 19:30:53 CHAT CosmicKai227: I call my cousin that 19:30:57 CHAT CosmicKai227: it pisses him off 19:30:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: XD 19:31:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: so 19:31:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: uhhh 19:31:07 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:08 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:09 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:09 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:09 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:09 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:09 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:10 CHAT CosmicKai227: 19:31:10 CBOT Frogger bot: CosmicKai227, please don't spam! 19:31:13 CHAT CosmicKai227: gtg 19:31:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: jmurph said that u left because of him 19:31:26 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ik its not true 19:31:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: butwhat really happend 19:32:35 CHAT Foxythepirate17: mini pekka XD 19:32:47 CHAT Foxythepirate17: I play Royale. lmao 19:32:52 CHAT Joeyone3: sup guys 19:33:23 CHAT Joeyone3: nothing is happening with any of the pages right now, and thats gud. 19:34:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: !tell CosmicKai227 that he wants to know what happend with Jmurph 19:34:02 CBOT Frogger bot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 19:34:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: u wot 19:34:28 CHAT Joeyone3: lol 19:35:53 CHAT Joeyone3: ye telll em 19:36:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wot 19:37:14 CHAT Joeyone3: N\ n N\'s 19:37:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wut 19:38:11 CHAT Joeyone3: |\/| 19:38:23 CHAT Joeyone3: lotsa M's 19:38:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: huh? 19:38:56 CHAT Joeyone3: idk i just thought of doing it lol 19:46:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: \/\/ VV W V\/ 20:12:15 CHAT Joeyone3: sup guys 20:15:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hi 20:17:17 JOIN Rabia Özlem Ölmez has joined the chat. 20:17:30 CHAT Rabia Özlem Ölmez: .-. 20:20:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: hello 20:22:03 CHAT Cadethefrogger: What brings you here? 20:23:41 CHAT Rabia Özlem Ölmez: ... 20:35:05 CHAT Joeyone3: hey cade 20:35:16 CHAT Joeyone3: just asking but can only admins get coloured names? 20:47:37 CHAT Joeyone3: sup cade 20:48:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: yes 20:48:30 CHAT Joeyone3: i have 3 questions 20:49:00 CHAT Joeyone3: 1. can only admins get colors? 20:49:50 CHAT Joeyone3: 2. should EVERY admin accept a promotion? even the ones that quitted? 20:50:18 CHAT Joeyone3: 3. are there gonna be more bots? 20:52:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 1, no 20:52:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 2 not the ones that have quit 20:52:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: 3 20:52:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: probably not 20:53:06 CHAT Joeyone3: okaay 20:54:04 CHAT Joeyone3: 1 bonus question, how many colors can we choose for nametags? 20:54:25 CHAT Joeyone3: (sorry im just curious) 2016 04 23